Cursed from the start
by roxyhoney
Summary: he visits this place every night and she knows it's because of her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The muse hit me again. I know right, when will I stop? Probably never lol. Please listen to waiting game by banks if you haven't to read this first chapter. Hope you enjoy =)**

 **No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

He visits this place every night and she knows it's because of her; because he's entranced by her beauty, by her body…by her voice. Her voice is like a siren pulling him in; entrapping not only him but the other men in her presence. Accept her eyes are always only on him.

For the last two weeks, every single night, the man with the blue eyes that could reach into the very depths of one's soul, appears to see her perform. The Armani suits he wears each night, insinuates a type of power that she would love to sink her teeth into. He looks like sin. Everything about him reeks of hidden passion that sparks her hunger into high voltage. And the way he watches her, the way his eyes trace her every movement. It's like she's his masterpiece to a hidden canvas for his pleasure and his pleasure alone.

She walks gracefully on stage and positions herself in the middle of the two women she's been sharing the spotlight with for ages. She stands in the middle not because of her height. No, she stands in the middle because she's the lead, because her voice is what draws people in. Her voice is magic…compelling everyone at her fingertips. And they stare at her like she's their savior…like she's their way out for something better.

The microphone is in her hand, as she prepares to let the words flow from her lips. Her eyes lock onto his because she wants him to know that she's singing for him, and only him.

 _I am thinking it over  
the way you make me feel all sexy  
but it's causing me shame_

Those blue eyes bore into hers. She's hypnotizing everyone in attendance, but he's the one hypnotizing her. He's undressing her with his eyes and her body is aching with want…with need. He's responsible for all of it.

 _I want to lean on your shoulder  
_ _I wish I was in love but I don't want to cause any pain  
_ _and if I'm feeling like I'm evil we got nothing to gain._

Her body is swaying in unison with the women she's in between; women that she would do anything for. Women who were more than just her friends and her confidants, but her soulmates.

 _What if I never even see you cause we're both on a stage  
don't tell me listen to your song because it isn't the same.  
I don't want to say your love is a waiting game._

Her green eyes still remain on his. She watches as he shifts a little, and she can't help but wonder how endowed he is. How it would feel to have him plunge inside of her; making her wonder why she never sought him out sooner. And his lips… his lips look as if they want to be put to work on more than just her mouth.

 _Baby I'm thinking it over  
_ _What if the way we started made it something cursed from the start  
_ _What if it only gets colder  
_ _Would you still wrap me up and tell me that you think this was smart  
_ _'Cause lately I've been scared of even thinking 'bout where we are_

She wants him. Damn the consequences.

 _What if I never even see you cause we're both on a stage  
don't tell me listen to your song because it isn't the same.  
I don't want to say your love is a waiting game._

It was a standing ovation when they finished. A normal group would have bowed to show appreciation. To show how grateful they were for the people in attendance, but they never once curved their bodies to form the positon. Instead, they step off stage and those who want to talk with them get their chance.

Usually, Bonnie is all for letting someone's lips kiss her hand, but she only wants one person to provide that action. And instead of waiting for his approach, she extends her hand, and leads him to the back dressing room.

"So this is it. This is where all the magic happens?" His voice makes her stop for a moment. It's sultry… seductive. It's pulling her in and she doesn't believe he's even trying.

"This is it." She makes it appoint not to let him realize his voice is turning her on. "But I'm sure viewing my dressing room isn't the reason why you're here, right?" The dress she wears falls to her ankles, revealing the black lace bra and pantie set with the matching garter.

"You don't waste any time." He clears his throat and stands right in front of her. He's towering over her and instead of intimidation, she's reveling in it.

"I think we've been wasting a lot of time already don't you think?" Her eyes make their way to his lips, his neck, and stopping just at the opening of his shirt. She pulls off his jacket, and lets her hands trace softly against his arms. "You come in here every night for the past two weeks to see me and you do nothing." She's unbuttoning the buttons to his black shirt.

"Didn't think you'd be interested."

He smirks and so does she.

"We eye fuck every time you come in here. What makes you think that I wouldn't be interested?" She's curious.

He shrugs, but licks his lips. That action causes her to turn away for a moment. Her defenses are trembling and she has to recollect to steady herself.

When he sees the exposed round cheeks of her ass, she hears him suck in his breath, and she can't help but let a sly grin form to her lips.

"You have plenty of men who come in here that do the same thing."

His hands are touching her hips now.

"Would you prefer I bring one of them back here?"

"I don't like to share." He whispers against her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Me either."

"I'm Damon by the way." His lips are on her neck now, and she brings her hand to his head to keep him in place.

"I know who you are." A light moan escapes her lips. "And I guess I don't need to introduce myself."

He turns her around and she lets him. His lips are on hers, and he's moving them back, so she can sit her vanity. He stands between her open legs, and his arms are tracing all over her body. She can't get enough of him. She doesn't want too.

Her hands move to his belt buckle and she tugs and pulls. She wants more of him.

"You're beautiful."

It makes her tense, and he notices the change, causing him to stop kissing her neck.

"You okay?" His voice is hypnotizing her again, but she nods and brings his face to hers, kissing his lips like it's her life force.

This isn't right. She needs to stop him before it goes too far.

Her lips latch onto his neck, and she allows her fangs to penetrate his skin. He squirms for a second and tries to move, but her strength holds him still.

After that it takes no time for her to bite into her flesh and shove her wrist into his mouth. The snapping of his neck is a common sound to her ears.

He falls to the ground and she gets off the vanity, continuing to look down even when the back door opens and the male figure she was expecting walks in.

His eyes trace over Bonnie's and she ignores it. It doesn't bother her that she's barely dressed or that his eyes show a small amount of lust behind them.

"Thank you, Bonnie."

She watches as he picks up his brother and slings him over his shoulder.

"You have a four minute window." She wipes the blood from her mouth. "I'd advise you to use it instead of staring at my ass."

He nods, and walks towards the door he entered.

"And Stefan," Her voice stops him. "Make this the last time we see each other."

He doesn't say anything nor turns around, but she knows her message has been received.

The moment he leaves, she takes a breath that's not really needed, and looks in the mirror. If a certain someone found out what she just did, all hell would break loose.

The locked door opens gracefully without any struggle, and Bonnie slips on her robe.

"He'll be here soon." Elena's voice enters her ears, and she turns around to face the beautiful woman who always stands on her right. "He'll be here and what you were doing in this room, he'll know and Bonnie I don't-"

"I'll handle it Elena." Her voice was soft, when she cuts her off. "He'll never know."

"That was Stefan's brother right? The man you brought back here? And since he's not here anymore, that means he came and got him, right? Does Stefan… did he look okay? Is he okay?"

"Don't do this Elena." She feels for her friend. She understands the feeling going through her, but she can't get attached. She can't feel this way. "Don't let emotions get the best of you… not here, not now."

Elena's demeanor changes almost instantly. She was always quick to hide her feelings until able to display them, and Bonnie couldn't help but admire that about her.

"You either. I see the way you've looked at him these last couple of weeks. The way he stared at you. I know you, Bonnie. I know if you pursue this we'll all end up hurt in the end."

"Good thing I'll never see him again."

Elena nods and begins undressing. "Caroline's erasing everyone's memories in attendance tonight."

"Good."

As Bonnie cleans the blood off the floor, that was spilt, all she can think about is the way Damon's blood taste against her tongue… the way his lips felt against hers. It was everything she knew she needed, but if Mikael Mikaelson were to ever find out, her walls would come crashing down.

And yet for a moment, she wonders if it would be worth it.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading. As you can tell, a lot still has to be revealed to make sense of what's going on, and if you're interested in reading more, I'll explain some in the next chapter. Also, I deleted my fic** _I think I might have inhaled you_ **, because I plan on putting a few ideas from what I had for that story for this one.**

 **Anywho, I hoped you all enjoy! Please review and let me know what you think and if you want to read more =)**

 _ *****also if you have a tumblr, and you're voting for bamon in the mtv ship of the year awards, you guys are awesome!*****_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: thank you all so much for your feedback from the last chapter. Just to clarify a few things. This story will be completely au and there will be high use of profanity, and of course smut down the road. Also, I'm using a different writing tense from here on out. I hope you enjoy =)**

* * *

It was the large intake of breath that made Stefan Salvatore use the vampire speed he had been gifted with to appear in his basement. He had been waiting for over two hours for his brother to wake up; almost terrified that his plan didn't work and that he was going to lose him forever. And that was something he didn't think he would be able to live with.

It had taken a little over one year to get where they were now, and a little over eight months for Stefan to even come to a conclusion that he wanted Damon to be a vampire again. When Damon was cursed to be human by Mikael Mikaelson, the king of all vampires, so that he and his army could easily track and kill him, Stefan formulated a plan where they wouldn't be able to locate him in his human form. Thanks to a few witches for putting a glamour up, his brother was safe from being located.

At first Stefan thought really hard about interfering in Damon's new life, because his brother genuinely seemed happy. His memories were erased and a new set of memories were put in his head. He had a stable job, good friends, and Damon still being Damon had at least a new woman every other night. He didn't have to worry about a bounty being on his head, or dealing with all the drama and crazy that being a supernatural being brought. He could be normal. And Stefan wanted that for him. But, after time went by, he just couldn't bare it anymore. Call him selfish, but he missed his brother. No matter how dysfunctional they were, Stefan just couldn't imagine his life without Damon in it. So, he located the witch who put the glamour on him, and they figured out a way to get him back.

That's where the beautiful Bonnie Bennett came in.

When Damon made it a habit to go to a new club every night, Stefan realized that his brother was entranced with the lead singer on stage. It wasn't just a common crush, because for the last two weeks, Damon turned down every single woman that hit on him, when just before he entered that club he was picking up women left and right. It was no secret that Bonnie was stunning, amazing, and she could pull a man in with the wink of her eye, no compulsion necessary. But, technically she was off limits.

Those in the vampire community weren't strangers to Bonnie Bennett's life story. The woman whom the almighty Mikael Mikaelson was in love with and would kill anyone who would even look at her in a sexual way. And plenty had died at his hand because of that reason alone. But, what many people didn't know, that Stefan found out two decades ago, was that Bonnie was unhappy and forced to be with Mikael for the safety of herself and those she cared about.

So, when the witch who was helping him, informed him that she could perform a spell but turning Damon into a vampire again would have to be done when he was both comfortable and high with adrenaline, Stefan knew exactly how it could be done, and who could do it. It was just about getting to Bonnie without anyone finding out. With much hesitation the century year old vampire agreed to help, and finally when the job got done, he didn't expect to come into her dressing room with her and his brother barely clothed.

She had a nice ass by the way, but that was beside the point.

Now that his brother was up and in the transition process, he was definitely relieved. Well, he would be when Damon drank from the bleeding woman he provided for him.

But, unfortunately, Damon was looking frantically around, instead of taking what he should.

"Damon?"

Damon's blue eyes quickly connected with Stefan's. "Who are you? What's going on?"

"Damon, it's me, Stefan." And all Stefan was presented with was more confusion.

Great, just great. He was hoping he wouldn't have to resort to plan B.

Taking out the syringe made Damon's eyes widen even more, and Stefan could see an ounce of fear in his brother that he hadn't seen since they'd both been human over five hundred years ago. Stefan didn't have time for a fearful emotion, so he sped in front of him and injected the needle into his neck.

It felt like Damon's whole life was flashing before his eyes. Literally. Memories slammed inside his skull, making him convulse and thrash around. He could remember everything, from his first human life, his five hundred years of being a vampire, and even his second human life. It was all coming back to him, and the fact that he even forgot about all that he had been through didn't even seem real.

And before his eyes opened, a certain memory came back to how he was turned into a vampire the second time. Bonnie Bennett; the woman he was captivated with for two weeks, fed him her blood. He could still remember what it tasted like; he could still remember the feel of her lips….her skin. And now, he wanted her. He practically craved for her.

When his eyes connected with Stefan, there was only a silent communication between them. And then Stefan was moving out of his way revealing a woman lying on her side, with blood escaping her neck. She was so close to waking up, but she never got that chance.

The moment Damon licked the blood off her neck, his gums throbbed and then his fangs lengthened, as he latched onto her neck drinking every last drop. He didn't care that he made a mess, as he let the girl fall dead to the ground. All he could do was look back at Stefan. He knew his eyes were red and there were spidery veins around them.

"More…"

Stefan didn't allow him to say anything else, as several more women walked in and Damon went for their carotids.

He was back now and after he got his hunger under control, the first place he was going to go was to officially meet his new sire.

* * *

Bonnie's eyes shot open as she sat up in bed rather quickly. For a moment she had to look around to make sure she was still in _her_ bed and not someone else's. Fortunately, she was, but unfortunately, there was male body asleep next to her that didn't belong to the one she just had a perfect sex dream about. She had been alive for over a little over a hundred years now, and no one could touch the dream she just had. And now, that only made her wonder what it would be like in real life.

Bonnie was known for her wild imaginations. Sometimes she would get lost in them, because it was way better than her reality. Better than being forced into a life that wasn't supposed to be hers; feeling trapped with someone who wouldn't let her go.

And now, here she was, having sex dreams about Stefan's brother. And not just the normal missionary I see you, you see me hidden attraction thing. No, she was talking about the full on, trying to complete every position in the karma sutra handbook on vampire speed sex. She could remember how Damon's blood tasted and the way his tongue felt in her mouth. It left her starved and the only way she would ever get sustenance was having him again. And this time she wanted him fully.

She's had plenty of sex dreams before and multiple sex partners in her life time, but the intensity she felt with Damon, she hadn't felt that way since before she turned into a vampire. Actually, it may have been even more. And that frightened her a little.

And what terrified her even more was the fact that she didn't even know him. She had just met Damon officially last night, and had been playing a staring contest with him for just a couple of weeks. After the first time she saw him watching her intently, as she performed on stage, Stefan Salvatore appeared to her, practically risking his life and asked her for a favor. At first she asked if someone else could do it, but because he let her how Damon had to become a vampire again, and pulled some whacked out story about how he has never seen his brother look at anyone like he's looked at her, she finally decided to help him. Plus, Stefan had helped her about two decades ago, so she felt like she owed him one.

Seducing Damon was the initial plan. Get him to come to her and then do what she did last night. But, for the last two weeks, every time she watched him… every time his eyes were on hers, she kept stalling. And, she didn't know why. Finally, when Stefan confronted her the other day and some harsh words were said between both of them, she got the job done.

And now… now Bonnie couldn't get Damon out of her head. Yeah, she needed to go loosen off some steam.

The moment she stood out of bed and slid on her work out pants, in hopes of not to waking Mikael, his voice entered her ears.

Damnit.

"You wouldn't be trying to run off would you?"

"I'm going to hit the training room."

"At four in the morning?"

She turned her back to him and put on her shirt. "Don't act like this is something new that I do."

It was silent for a moment, but instead of him lashing out and getting mad, he just told her to not stay down there too long because he missed her while he was away and wanted to continue what they started earlier.

Bonnie almost gagged as she stepped out of her room and closed the door behind her. She hated Mikael Mikaelson. _Hated him_. And the most common question would be why didn't she just leave? If it were that simple she would. Mikael was considered more than just the king of their race. He was like a god to some of these vampires. He made and enforced the rules, and because of the fact he was stronger than any vampire in existence, they all followed him and did what he said.

He had ruined her life with his weird obsession for her he tried to pass for love. Bonnie had tried to run plenty of times, but he always found her, and then he would kill any and every one trying to cover for her. So, Bonnie stopped running. She couldn't let anyone else die because of her, and when he started threatening the lives of Elena and Caroline, she knew she had to nip that in the bud. Because if they died, it would be the end of her. They were literally all she had left.

The compound they lived in looked deserted. Everyone that stayed here was asleep in their own sleeping quarters, and Bonnie was glad, because she didn't want to be around many people. Plus, the only people that didn't get on her nerves here was Elena and Caroline.

Speaking of the latter, she was downstairs going ham on a punching bag. Well, it looked like her fifth punching bag, because four of them were sprawled out on the floor.

"Tough night?" Caroline glanced at Bonnie, but didn't stop punching.

"As always." Bonnie opened the cabinet and pulled out two swords. "You know I really wish he would just stay away." She threw one at Caroline, and the blonde vampire grabbed it in one swift motion, and turned to face her.

They, including Elena, were probably the best three fighters in the compound, who didn't even need to rely on their vampire abilities to help them out.

"Elena told me about last night." Caroline spoke up as their swords clashed.

"I was planning on telling you," Bonnie blocked Caroline's advance at her throat. "But, of course Mikael came back tonight and wanted his alone time."

"I don't know why he doesn't go sleep with those that are actually willing to stroke hi ego." Caroline did a back flip and blocked Bonnie's attack right before she stood back up.

"My thoughts exactly."

"So, did it work? With Stefan and Damon?"

"I don't know." Bonnie was able to stab her sword through Caroline's arm and pull it out. She healed quickly. "And I don't care."

Caroline threw down the sword, causing Bonnie to do the same thing. They were going to practice without weapons.

"You care." Caroline said, bringing her leg up to kick Bonnie in the face, but she was able to catch her leg in one quick motion turning her around. "Because if you didn't, these last two weeks you and Damon wouldn't have been looking at each other like no one else was in the room."

Bonnie was caught off guard for a moment when Caroline head butted her. "That was all part of the plan."

"Oh please, you may lie to yourself, but you can't lie to me."

Bonnie then used her fist to uppercut her best friend, sending her flying back into the weights.

When Caroline stood up instantly, she couldn't help but laugh. "That was a good one."

"Thanks."

"Let's save all that energy for later shall we."

"Scared I'll cause some damage," Bonnie smiled.

"As if." Caroline grabbed one of her blood bags and tore into it and then tossed Bonnie one. "Now, back to our regular presentation. I know you have a little crush on him."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and drank from the bag. "I can definitely say that's not it."

"Okay, so you want to fuck him, whatever. Same thing."

"Look, it doesn't matter what I want to do. Stefan's most likely got him in a different time zone right now."

"Like that would keep him away. You're his sire Bonnie. The first month is crucial between a newbie vamp and their sire."

Bonnie drank every last drop from the blood bag. That was one thing Bonnie could definitely say, she didn't even think about when she agreed to help Stefan. When vampires turn someone, they form an instant sexual connection for no more than a month. She remembered how she felt with Mikael, and she absolutely despised it. He had just ruined her life, turned her into a vampire, and yet her body yearned for the bastard. She tried fighting it for as long as she could, but of course Mikael got what he wanted. She shook away the memory.

"Well, he was a vampire before, so it'll probably be different. Plus, like I said, if Stefan knows what's good for them, he'll keep Damon on lock and key and we'll never see them again."

"I've not only heard stories about Damon Salvatore, but I've met him once. When he wants something he gets it… when he takes an interest in something, he…." Caroline paused for a moment. "Look, what I'm saying is, you remember how I was when you turned me, I wanted to fuck your brains out. Granted, that went away, but we've all been there. And whether Damon had that little curse or not, he still seems like the type who…"

"Let's talk about something else." Because just thinking about Damon between her legs right now made her increasingly horny.

"Fine, fine. So, how was Stefan? Did he look alright?"

Sometimes Bonnie couldn't help but wonder what both of her friends saw in Stefan. He was a looker, a decent guy, and a bit of a ripper, which was a turn on, but Bonnie just couldn't find that type of interest that Caroline and Elena had for him. And then there was the fact that neither of them knew that they both had a torch for the same guy. It wasn't that Stefan played both of them, because they didn't meet at the same times, and really Elena was the only one that had been romantic with him. Anyways, that was a whole different story for a different time. At the end of the day, Stefan and Damon were on Mikael's hit list, so none of them were allowed to be in contact with them.

Bonnie had broken that rule.

"He seemed fine. We didn't really have time to chit chat."

"Sometimes I wish things were different you know. I wish—"

"Hope I'm not interrupting." Elena walked in from the back door. "I brought you a gift Bonnie. I figured now that Mikael's back, you needed something to blow off a little steam."

Bonnie couldn't help but smile and actually got a little giddy like a human school girl.

"He's a rapist and a child molester."

Oh yes, tonight would be fun. "Thanks, Elena. I'll get up with you ladies later."

Bonnie crushed the man's hand with her own as she pulled him downstairs to one of the many basements that were under the compound. The one she led him too looked like an exact replica of the city morgue.

Flipping him on the table, and tightening the bands around his arms and legs, Bonnie brought out her tools. She, Elena, and Caroline, may have enjoyed a good fight, but they each had their own little quirks about them. Elena loved to hunt. No matter what time of day, night, rain, sleet, snow, she enjoyed the hunt and she was an incredible tracker. Caroline was a manipulator. She could make even the oldest of vampires believe anything she wanted, no need for any type of compulsion. And Bonnie, Bonnie loved to torture. She loved to carve inside the human body to see what made them tick or supernatural, she wasn't biased. She loved feel of a heart between her fingertips. And the sound of their screams gave her great relief.

And tonight, with all the frustration flowing through her bones, she was going to have so much fun.

* * *

It was a week later, and Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena just took an intermission in their final performance. Now that Mikael was back and decided to take interest in visiting their show, he didn't like the way all the men stared at Bonnie. And that pissed her off. This was something that she and the girls loved to do, and Mikael wanted to take it away because people looked at her. She was hot as fuck, who wouldn't look at her? Many people would consider he conceited, but she had a high confidence in herself. It wasn't always like that, but after a hundred years, how could you not be?

Bonnie should just have sex with some random man in here, and have Mikael walk in, but she wasn't going to get some innocent person killed, all because she wanted to be petty. Bonnie has strayed away before and each one of the men she had thought she met in secret had ended up dead. But, he could screw whoever the hell he wanted too, and not a damn.

As she walked off stage, she ignored Mikael's eyes on her, and went to the back dressing room. She only had one more performance, and then she was going to lock herself into her basement and release even more frustrations.

When she finished freshening up, she was about to open the door to leave, but of course Sage, the annoying bitch monster from hell, chose that moment to walk in.

She hated that bitch.

"This room is only for performers." Bonnie glared.

"I'm just checking on you, Bons." Sage's sarcasm was like nails on a chalkboard. "Is it alright if I call you Bons? Not that it matters. How are you? I feel like we don't get to see much of each other." She circled her.

"I would be doing a whole lot better if I never have to see your face."

Sage smirked, "You know, Bonnie, I don't know what Mikael sees in you. You're young, inexperienced. I mean this whole time while he and I were away together, you weren't brought up once."

Was she really trying to get under her skin? Because she had to come stronger than that.

"I mean what would Elijah think? Oh, that's right."

And she did. Bonnie saw nothing but red, as she slammed Sage into the wall, and held her in a chokehold.

"Ooh, did I make the baby vampire mad?"

"Sage, I'm trying really hard not to kill your geriatric ass right now. You don't want to get on my bad side."

She pushed Bonnie off, "I'm older and stronger than you, remember that."

Bonnie scoffed. "You may get a sick thrill from bringing up Elijah, but he's dead now. So, keep his fucking name out your pathetic mouth."

"I'm just saying…"

Bonnie didn't let her finish. "You know who's not dead though? Finn." She couldn't help but give a wicked grin at the reaction she got from Sage. "Finn is still alive and yet you fuck his father every chance you get and he doesn't even know. So, I'd back off if I were you. And if I tell Mikael you put your hands on me, he'll pull your heart out in front of him." She then broke Sage's neck and watched as she fell to the ground. "Stupid Bitch."

Bonnie really hated her.

When she adjusted her dress, she stepped over Sage's temporarily dead body and opened the door to go back on stage.

Did she mention that she really hated her life? If she could just take Elena and Caroline away from this place without fear of being caught or getting them killed, they would be long gone by now.

As soon as she joined her friends on stage, the lights dimmed and the spotlight hit them. The music began and when Bonnie was about to open her mouth to perform her last number, her voice became temporarily disabled.

Damon Salvatore was sitting right in the front row staring at her.

Well, this night wasn't going to end too well.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow! Thank you so much for your support so far on this story. And congrats to the bamon fandom for reaching over 11 million votes on tumblr! And Bamon got nominated for best chemistry AND Kat Graham for scene stealer! Christmas has come early! You guys are awesome =)**

 **Just to give another warning: This story is completely AU, and the characters may seem definitely OOC. There are dark themes, profanity, and sexual content. I can definitely understand if this story won't be your cup of tea, but if you decide to stick with it, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Humans fascinated her. And not because she use to be one, but because when she really got a chance to just sit down and observe human nature, it was quite appealing. They caused each other so much pain and heartache; starting wars and unnecessary dramas with their own species, and yet they were so oblivious to what was really out there; what went bump in the night.

Then there were those select humans who seemed as if they hadn't been touched by danger. There were those who seemed happy; without a care in the world. And there were times when she couldn't help but watch them; wondering what that felt like.

There was a time when Bonnie wished for simplicity. That's how her life was supposed to be; marry the man of her dreams, have his child, be a good wife, love and laugh, and be happy. Happiness had been the goal… the dream.

Unfortunately, those dreams were shattered. They were so far away now that she couldn't help but wonder why anyone would strive for that goal. Being happy was worse than being in pain in her book. Especially when pain was all she had known; all she knew how to control.

It was safe to say that happiness… letting herself feel that emotion was the one thing that Bonnie Bennett was afraid of.

Currently, she was sitting around an open fire where several humans who knew and didn't know each other traded stories. They were so trusting as they ate their smores, drank their alcohol, and laughed with each other like the majority weren't strangers. It was just so interesting to Bonnie, as she sat and observed. Their mannerisms, the way the pitches in their voice changed on occasion, their arms laced around each other. This moment… they were happy. This moment, it was their calm.

But, sadly for them, it was their calm before the storm.

* * *

 _Hours before._

Bonnie was sitting in her bathtub letting the water ease the tension she had acquired. It was a known fact that Bonnie preferred baths to showers. She could be late to something and instead of jumping in the shower; she would take a moment to rest in the bath tub. It was where she found a moments peace to relax… to rejuvenate.

And every time her body descended in the water, it was always dark in the room. Pitch black, just like she liked it. She would sit so still that if anyone were to walk in and turn on the light, they would have been surprised to find her.

She knew that she should be getting out now. She should be putting on an expensive dress that she didn't pay for and walking down the stairs to attend the ball that was currently being thrown in the compound. But, instead, her mind was running a mile a minute, and Damon Salvatore was on the forefront of it.

Last night, she could have sworn she saw him sitting in the front row of her last performance. She couldn't have just imagined up his perfect raven hair and those mouthwatering blue eyes that looked like they were undressing her with each move she made. She became speechless in that moment, and it wasn't until Caroline nudged her back to reality that she realized he hadn't been sitting in the front row; that he wasn't even in the building. That small fact still didn't stop her mind from wandering to him every chance she got.

The initial plan for last night was that after their performance, she, Elena, and Caroline would take a guest to their dressing room and give them a final private performance. Of course, their definition of performance meant tapping a few veins. It didn't just satisfy them, but it brought the human's pleasure as well.

What was supposed to be something harmless and fun turned into nothing but bloodbath that she had to clean up. Mikael ended up barging in with his head so far up his ass; it was a good thing he didn't need to breathe. He ordered Bonnie to stop because he felt like she was getting to intimate with the guy. Granted, she was straddling him, and her dress was down to her waist, but it's not like she was going to up and screw the guy with everyone present.

Mikael didn't care, and because Bonnie didn't do too well when being ordered, she didn't stop feeding from the guy until he took his last breath. He didn't even have time to fall to the ground lifeless, before Mikael slammed her against the wall, squeezing her throat until it bruised.

She would have died if she had been human.

It was out of territorial instinct that Elena and Caroline took a stance to jump to her defense, but of course, Bonnie had to give them the eye, informing them that staying still was better for all of them. Mikael would end their lives before she could even remember how to blink.

When shit like that happened and Mikael went off the rails, her friends would forget that he would never allow Bonnie to die. Hell, Bonnie couldn't even end her own life if she wanted too. That's how ridiculous this whole arrangement was.

The night or early morning ended after Mikael made a few threats and slaughtered every human left in the club. Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena had to clean up the mess.

It took seven hours.

And then Mikael had the nerve to want to lay with her when she returned to the compound. She didn't even give him another look as she went to her room, and slammed the door. She was just surprised and actually grateful that he didn't follow.

So, now, here she was, sitting in the tub, not caring that the water was turning cold. Damon Salvatore was still invading her mind; fucking it up in the worse way. His blood still teased her tongue, no matter how many different brands had touched her lips. It was like he was crawling inside her bloodstream; latching and merging into each cell.

And the crazy part about all this, she didn't even _really_ know him. She wasn't a stranger to the stories, and she may have done a little research on him, but she didn't personally know Damon Salvatore. They never even had sex. Not that sex affected her like this, but damn at least maybe she could have had an excuse.

It took her probably another several more minutes to realize why it was bothering her so much. It was so obvious; she was surprised it didn't come to her sooner. Betrayal. She felt like she was committing the ultimate betrayal.

Not to Mikael of course. She couldn't care less about him, but to someone else. Someone she kept hidden inside the Pandora's Box in the very depths of her mind. Those who didn't know her story would deem her a disgusting harlot who should be banished to the deepest layer of hell. She's heard a lot worse and the majority came from her own lips.

Thinking of Damon so much was making memories invade her mind that she kept on such a tight lock and key for close to twenty years. Memories that harmed her more than helped. And now, they were coming back, and it was killing her.

" _Elijah your father will be arriving any time now." She giggled as his lips softly touched hers._

 _"We will just have to leave him outside until we are finished."_

 _"I want him to like me though; I am to wed his son and I am having his grandchild."_

The memory slammed inside his skull before she could stop it.

 _"He will love you."_

Bonnie could remember the way his lips felt; she could still see the look he had in his eyes. There was so much love in them...want… need. All of that was foreign to her now.

"Bonnie?"

The sound of Elena's voice and the light turning on pulled her out of her memory.

"Bons, why aren't you ready? The party's already started."

Bonnie looked at her best friend in a beautiful strapless dark and light brown ball gown. It fit her perfectly and she looked nothing short of amazing.

"I thought I'd just sit in here all night and skip it." She lifted her leg up to check out her fresh pedicure. She was trying her best to hide her expression of something being wrong. She and Elena were really good at reading each other. "If I were human I'd fake the plague or something. Maybe the flu… the flu would probably be more convincing in this day and age."

Elena grabbed her towel off the door and threw it over, and Bonnie caught it with one hand, not even paying attention.

"Mikael will probably kill everyone in this place tonight if you don't show your face. Plus, Matt and Tyler will be here and we haven't seen them in a few years."

That got Bonnie's attention. She always had a soft spot for the two werewolves. They were two of the only ones she could stand from the group. But, it still wasn't enough to change her mind. She didn't want to go down there while Mikael showed her off, forced her to dance, and then get mad at every man that stared too long at her.

"So, are we going to talk about what's on your mind?" Elena asked, following her to her bedroom. "I can tell something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong." Bonnie lied as she slid on her dress. "Well, actually, going downstairs and pretending like I'm happy and getting felt up by Mikael….what isn't wrong there."

"No, there's something else." Elena zipped up her dress in the back. "Is it about yesterday when you thought you saw Damon?"

Bonnie stopped looking at herself long enough to glance at her best friend.

Her look told Elena everything she needed know.

"Hmmm…. If that's not it…"

"I just had a memory of Elijah." Her voice was soft, and for a moment, Bonnie didn't even recognize it. "It just… it came out of nowhere and I don't know…"

That was really all Elena needed to hear. She knew exactly how her friend was when it came to Elijah. She remembered everything.

"Well, maybe I can tell Mikael you really did catch the plague."

Bonnie smiled, and pinned her hair to the side. "Then he'd kill you right in front of me."

"You have a point. Maybe we can show our faces for a couple hours, and then I can teach you this new hunting technique I learned."

"That actually sounds like a plan." She then turned around to face Elena. "How do I look?" The red dress was very revealing; the opening on the sides were practically showing the side of her breasts, and she didn't even think to wear a bra.

"Like I'm not in love with a Salvatore brother and I think I want to take you home instead."

Bonnie couldn't help but laugh. Leave it to her best friend to make genuine laughter escape her lips, because she desperately needed it.

"Then that means I'm pretty damn hot."

* * *

Bonnie had been standing near the bar for close to an hour, babysitting her second glass of scotch. She watched everyone in attendance tonight. They were dancing, smiling, laughing, feeling each other up, almost like they had never murdered each other's kind before. It was rather poetic, if you asked her.

This was a night where supernatural creatures could put aside any differences they may have and actually get along and have a good time. Mikael swore he was doing this for Bonnie, because he was trying to make it seem like he wasn't a complete monster. He was trying to reason with her… make her happy.

She'd rather be dead.

"Dance with me." She cringed when Mikael came up from behind and put his arm around her.

"My feet hurt."

He grabbed her arm and yanked her to the dance floor anyway.

"Why do you always wish to defy me, Bonnie?" He held her close.

"When you realize that I can't stand you."

"You think that. But, you need to remember that I'm all you have and if you keep up your little annoying act, just remember that there are worse things than death, pet."

He twirled her around, and she gritted her teeth.

"You should be glad I have not made you go upstairs and change."

"Just hoping I can get lucky tonight."

The moment she saw fire in his eyes, like he may reprimand her, was the moment Sage walked up to them asking if she could cut in.

"He's all yours." Bonnie's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Make sure you're back here in ten minutes." Mikael called after her.

"Whatever you say, master." She knew that word got on his nerves, but hell, it was practically the truth. No need to sugarcoat anything.

When Bonnie left to go join her friends, not even five minutes later, she witnessed Mikael and Sage disappearing upstairs. Good, now she wouldn't have to deal with him.

"Bons, look who I found digging through the trash."

Bonnie turned her attention towards Caroline and the blonde male she was with. It was good to see a familiar face.

"Matt. I didn't think you would come."

"Well, I realize that after not seeing you blood suckers for a few years, I kind of missed you three."

Bonnie gave him a hug. "Where's the other mangy dog?" she joked.

"Dancing with your brunette fiend."

Bonnie turned towards the direction to see Tyler and Elena dancing together in the crowd. Bonnie couldn't help but allow a little smile cross her lips. Even though Tyler and Elena were only friends, they really did look good together. They had grown up together, but thanks to Mikael's ridiculousness, they never really had time to see each other.

"Bonnie, may I have this dance?" Matt extended his hand out.

She was about to grab his hand. She figured that she should at least try to make the most of tonight, and have some fun, but the rush that went through her body prevented her from doing so.

Her eyes immediately found the furthest corner in the room. Damon Salvatore was standing there like a statue, staring right at her.

"Bons?"

She heard Matt call her name, and when she blinked a few times, Damon was gone.

"Are you okay?" Caroline asked.

She nodded. "Rain check, Matt? I need to go check on something."

"I'll hold you to that."

She gave Caroline a look that said she would talk with her later, and then took the liberty of going upstairs.

The moan coming from Sage's room would have stopped her in her tracks if she gave a damn. Mikael wasn't even a good fuck, so Sage was just putting on to make him happy. At least someone could.

The moment she opened the door to her bedroom, she closed it almost suddenly behind her. Damon was standing there, staring out her window.

She knew she hadn't stumbled in some magical herb that made her hallucinate and go crazy. Damon was here tonight, but the fact that he was in her room, Bonnie couldn't help but think he really had a death wish.

"I figured out your room on the first try."

There was a moment when he turned around to look at her, that Bonnie thought about running in the opposite direction. But, she wasn't a coward, and her feet felt glued to the floor. His intense gaze was tracing all over her body, making her feel exposed. Hell, for a lack of a better term, it was making her feel human.

"How did you get in here?" She asked. Everyone knew what Damon Salvatore looked like, and if a guard were to have seen him, they would have sound the alarm and got Mikael.

"A witch owed me a favor."

He was standing in front of her now, and a blind man could even see how much he wanted her.

"If Mikael finds out you're here…"

"I haven't had a good fight in days." He cut her off, and shrugged.

"He'll kill you." Those words stumble out of her mouth before she could stop them, and it bothers her that his death would worry her.

"He could try."

She didn't even remember him backing her up against wall. But, she could recall him placing his hand on her bare shoulder.

"You can't do this." She moved away from him. She definitely didn't trust herself near him."It's the sire spell. It'll go away in a month."

Bonnie stops the moment he stands behind her and places his arms around her waist. It feels so much better than Mikael's crusty hands that she couldn't help but lean back into him.

"That one month sire spell doesn't work on everyone." His breath tickled her ear as he whispered.

It was true that not ever vampire that's sire gets trapped in the one month sire curse, but it was so rare, Bonnie thought it was a myth.

"I wanted you while I was human and I want you now."

"You don't know me."

"I've done my research. Which I'm sure you've done yours."

She tried looking everywhere but his eyes, but Bonnie Bennett never backed down from anyone. "Then if you did, you should know that I have someone…"

"Someone who is in another room with someone else. Someone that you can't stand and want to see dead." His lips touched her neck softly. "Don't worry we all do."

Bonnie turned around and looked him up and down. She knew the exact moment the veins appeared around her eyes. She wanted Damon, and if she was going to stop all of this excessive thinking about him every day, then she needed to go ahead and have him. What they started earlier, needed to be finished. So, she pulled his head down and captured his lips with hers.

When she pushed him on his back onto her bed, and ripped open his shirt, she straddled him like it was the last time she would ever be able to ride dick in her life. And Damon Salvatore was definitely packing.

She bent down to kiss him again, and this time he was turning her over to give him the access to be on top. His mouth was on her neck, sucking and probing, and the moment his fangs punctured her skin, she cried out. It wasn't just the fact that drinking someone's blood could be made pleasurable, but it was the idea of him having her blood in his mouth. And that was….

 _"I love you Elijah, no matter what. So, just tell me. It's not going to change my feelings of you."_

Bonnie tensed up and pushed Damon off so suddenly, he hit the wall in a loud thud. Luckily, he was able to regain his composure without hitting the ground.

"You need to leave." She stood up, knowing that the wound healed instantly, but the blood was still dripping from her neck. "Don't come near me again."

But instead, of waiting for him to walk out, she used her vampire speed to get away from him. So much was going on in her mind. She really felt like she was losing it, and she didn't like that. She needed to be in control.

She was so off her game that instead of going through the back, she sped through the crowd of people who were drunk off their asses, and opened the front door to leave.

She ran right into Finn Mikaelson.

Her first instinct was to keep moving. To get as far away from the compound for awhile to clear her head… to find a level of control to get her thinking straight again. But, the way Finn held onto her, the way his eyes widened a little at the blood on her neck, made her stand still for a moment.

"Bonnie." His voice is light. "What happened?"

Finn doesn't really like her. She knows that for a fact. Sometimes he'll look at her with disgust, and it's not just because of what happened with Elijah, but because Sage took it upon herself to fill his head with lies.

"Sage is upstairs. She's really missed you."

And then she was gone. She didn't care if the whole compound burned down with what was about to go down. What she hoped would go down. Finn was going to find Sage and Mikael in bed together, and even though it was a sight she didn't want to miss, she would have to catch the aftermath.

The moment Bonnie stopped running was the moment she found the group of people sitting around a campfire. She sat and observed them for a moment. Their happiness, their enjoyment of life did nothing for.

She killed each and every single one of them. She enjoyed their blood showering her skin; enjoyed their screams… their cries for help. She even let a few of them run before she caught them.

The control she had momentarily lost was back now, but still… she needed something more. She always needed more. Except the more that she wanted, she could never have.

Unless…

* * *

The compound was trashed, just like she expected it to be. It wasn't just the mess from the party that dirtied the place up, but a lot of furniture and pictures, and statutes were broken and thrown around everywhere.

A fight had broken out tonight, and hopefully Caroline got it on camera. She was actually surprised that Mikael hadn't called or come looking for her. Apart of her didn't know if that was a good thing or bad thing.

Before she descended the stairs to the destination she needed to reach. She took a moment to listen for Caroline and Elena and found them both in the training room talking about earlier. She would join them later.

Right now, she was about to enter unmarked territory. It was under the many basements in this place, and no one was allowed down here. Actually, there weren't many people who knew this place existed.

If Mikael caught Bonnie anywhere near here, he would probably cause her an immense amount of pain, but hell, it would be worth it. She needed something, and behind this door was probably the only person who could give it to her.

* * *

 **A/N: thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think. Your reviews mean so much to me =)**


End file.
